


Glitter Tattoos

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [75]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau getting gems in her tattoos is not the same as what happened to Caleb but he needs to remind himself of that.





	Glitter Tattoos

Caleb sighed as he packed the last of his things. They would reach Nicodranos in the morning but he was anxious to be on dry land again. He paused when he saw something metal glint from inside his bag and fished it out, turning the throwing star around in his fingers. Must be one of Beau’s, he decided, turning towards the door. Nott looked up from the flowers that she was braiding into Jester’s hair while the tiefling dozed between her knees. 

“Where are you going?” She asked curiously. It would be dark soon, and moving around this ship in the dark made him sea sick.

“I’ll only be a few minutes,” he assured her. “I have something to take to Beauregard.”

She nodded and turned back to her braid. Caleb left the roof and started towards Beau’s cabin, but she wasn’t in there. He tried the mess hall but she wasn’t in there. He even took a look on deck even though it was still Fjord’s shift at the helm but she wasn’t there either. “Has anyone seen Beau?” he asked some crew members that he passed in the hall.

They exchanged a look. “I think she was heading with Orly to the storage room?” one said, looking at the other for confirmation. She nodded her agreement and pointed down the hallway.

“Ah, danke,” he said, moving to follow the hallway she’d gestured to. He went down the stairs to the storage in the bottom of the ship and heard quiet humming coming from one of the rooms in the back. He peeked around the doorway and saw Beau sitting backwards on the chair, her arms folded on the back and her head tipped forward so that her hair draped over her face. Orly was standing behind her and humming quietly as he tattooed something on the back of her neck. “Ah, hello.”

Beau wiggled her fingers at him but didn’t move too much. “Hey. Don’t distract him, this shit is permanent.”

Orly gave him a small smile but only took his eyes off his work for half a second. Caleb started moving his way around to Beau’s back to see the work and froze when he saw a glint of light in the dark blue ink. “Wha-What are you doing?” he asked. “You’re putting crystals in your skin?” He wrapped his fingers around the hem off his shirt and started tearing at it nervously with his bitten off fingernails. He cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut as visions of his arms littered with chunks of crystal stained in blood came to the front of his mind. It’s not the same, he reminded himself as her voice started to break through the darkness. He blinked his eyes open and caught up with her mid-sentence. 

“-makes magic tattoos. Depending on what gems you use they can magically amplify your abilities. I’m going with strength.” She flexed her muscles. While she wasn’t strong in the way that Jester was, she was covered in the lithe muscle of a gymnast. “Need to bulk up.”

He pulled on his collar and refused to look at her neck as he moved back around to her front. “Wh-What are you getting?”

“Molly’s all seeing eye. I know that Jester wanted to do it and I’ll probably let her give me a tattoo at some point later, but this… this one is important. I wanted a professional.”

He nodded. “I understand. I won’t tell her.”

She chuckled. “Thanks. Did you need something? Not that I’m trying to shoo you off but you seemed like you came here for a reason.”

“Ah, right.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the throwing star. “I found this in my things and I wanted to make sure it got back to you.”

She moved her eyes without moving her head and he moved the throwing star down to make it easier. She grinned. “Sweet. Thanks. Set it on the table there.”

He did so and then started to leave, but paused. “The… The stones. Do they hurt?”

“Well, I’ve never gotten a tattoo before this, I’m not sure if they hurt anymore than any other tattoo. It stings pretty fucking bad but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Orly, do you know? Do these tattoos hurt more?”

The tortle seemed to consider it for a moment. “Not during the tattooing process. They’re sm-mall enough that it won’t affect the pain or mmuh-movability of the area any more than a normal tattoo. I’ve heard some people say that they can itch more sometimes but I haven’t had that, mmmm, experience.”

Caleb cleared his throat and shook his head. “That’s fine, I was just worried it was hurting you.”

She grinned. “Aww, you do care. Softy.” Caleb huffed and started out the door. Beau chuckled. “Sorry, I won’t tease you. Don’t worry about me. I can handle it.”

Bren thought he could handle it to, but Caleb didn’t say that. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“It’s a little too late to change my mind. Do you want one? Orly can do one that’ll make you smarter.”

“Nein. I'm good. I’ll see you later.”

She waved with as little movement as possible. “See ya.” Caleb let out a shaking breath as he walked away and scratched at his arms, feeling the raised scars under his bandages. It’s not the same.

It’s not the same.


End file.
